


Nice and Warm

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Coming Out, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Or so Roger thinks, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sexuality Crisis, Smoking, Unrequited Crush, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roger looked up, staring at Freddie for a long moment and took him in. His eyebrows were raised, his arms folded over his chest and his hips were cocked slightly to the side, drawing his eyes further down. He blinked owlishly until he realized he was basically staring at his crotch and his head snapped back up again.Immediately, everything jerked to the side and he stumbles backwards just to be grabbed by the wrist again. Freddie had him. He always did.“Fucking hell, Rog, you're pissed.”
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Nice and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> For Froger Week and the prompt: Drunken Confessions

Roger downed another shot, barely tasting anything but the burn it left in his throat when he swallowed it. He grimaced slightly as he set the shot glass down onto the bar again. The room was spinning, the sound of the music, the people talking, laughing and everything around him melted together to something he couldn’t quite make out but enjoyed greatly. 

He waved the bartender down sluggishly, slurring out his order of another round of shots. It costed him the last of his money but he wasn’t thinking of that, chugging both in quick succession. Swaying on his seat, he turned towards the crowd. The quickly changing light made him dizzy but he observed them anyway, watching the bodies move against each other, with each other. 

Finally, he found who had been looking for without even realizing he had been looking for someone. 

Freddie was surrounded by a group of adoring fans, laughing about something Roger couldn’t hear. He looked completely in his element, gesturing animatedly while talking about something. Roger blinked slowly. 

He had never made a secret about his attraction to men to them and Roger had never payed it much mind, honestly. It was just a thing Freddie did; liking men. But recently, Roger found himself thinking thing he had never thought before. Particularly things about Freddie. 

It would be unnerving if it weren’t so nice. He woke up several times from dreams where Freddie kissed him, their fingers tangling together. Roger had no idea how guys have sex with each other and had never asked Freddie but sometimes he dreamt about sleeping with Freddie, waking up hot and bothered. He could never remember those dreams. 

Freddie laughed loud enough for Roger to hear it and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He turned away from the scene, ordering another shot. 

It didn’t even burn this time. 

He stood up quickly which made his head spin but he ignored it, making his way towards the dance floor. Freddie couldn’t occupy his mind if he was dancing with a bird. It didn’t took long for one to take interest in him and wrap his arms around his neck. 

She was pretty with long brown hair that fell over her shoulders in light waves. Her eyes changed colors with the lights but her mouth was bright pink and Roger didn’t hesitate to kiss her. She tasted like vodka and coke. Her body was warm and soft against his, her voice high when she moaned against his lips. 

It didn’t help Roger at all. He wondered if it felt different if he were kissing Freddie. Was kissing a man different from kissing a woman? Did a man feel different from a woman when you touched him? Did Freddie sound different from a woman? 

Roger squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to chase these thoughts from his head. No matter how much she grinded up against him, it wasn’t getting anywhere and he pulled away from her with a parting kiss, stumbling through the crowd to find a quiet spot to clear his mind. He ended up in the bathroom, resting his head against the cool tiles. 

He felt good, the alcohol making him hot and loose, almost reckless. A couple of breaths and some cold water later, he returned back into the main room and sat back down at the bar. Freddie was still busy talking to whoever anyway. 

He had no more money so he flirted with a couple of girls, letting them buy him a couple of drinks until he didn’t even remember why he was drinking anymore. Everything was warm and great and his head was spinning but in a good way. The girls liked him, smiling at him and he found himself smiling back, leaning towards them. They were easy and so was he and that meant he wouldn’t be going home alone tonight. 

“Rog, dear?” 

A warm hand on his arm made him turn, his smile widening when he recognized Freddie’s voice. He couldn’t even see him properly with all the alcohol in his system and without his glasses. 

“Hey, Fred." 

Freddie frowned- Roger thought so at least, everything was spinning- and his hold on his arm tightened. 

“You're wasted.”

“Yeah, quite!”

Freddie sighed, rolling his eyes in an almost fond way. Roger swayed towards him, his forehead falling against his shoulder. 

He smelled like sweat and leather. Nice. 

“Alright, you had enough. Excuse us, ladies, I need him functional tomorrow. Have a nice night.”

Roger was pulled up and he groaned in protest. It was too fast, the world seemed to slip beneath his feet and he grabbed onto Freddie's leather jacket for support. 

“Oooh god, that's bad.” He whined. 

“You're done for today, darling. Let's go home.”

Roger grumbled something into his jacket, his eyes squeezed shut to stop the spinning. Somewhere in his drunken brain, he realized that he really shouldn't be anywhere close to Freddie right now but then he was moving again and had to focus too hard on not falling to think. 

His arm was around Freddie's shoulder while he had his arm around his waist, easily holding him up. 

“Hey.” He slurred as they slowly made their way towards the door. “Hey, Fred.” 

“What?”

“I liked those girls.” 

Freddie laughed and Roger grinned, giggling helplessly. He had such a nice laugh and he could always make him laugh so easily. He liked that. 

Cold air hit them and Roger took a deep breath, enjoying the way it stung with every breath. It felt nice. 

“Where's your jacket?” Freddie asked. 

Roger shrugged his arm off, took a step away from him and spread his arms, taking in another deep breath and laughed when he saw it form little clouds when breathing out. Almost like a cigarette. 

“Oh! I have cigarettes!” 

Gleefully, he patted down his chest, then his pants, finding his pack and lighter in the backpocket of his jeans. 

“Rog, focus, please. Do you have a jacket?”

It needed a couple of tries until he managed to light his cigarette, actually needing Freddie's help to hold the lighter steady enough. 

“Jacket, Rog.” 

Roger looked up, staring at Freddie for a long moment and took him in. His eyebrows were raised, his arms folded over his chest and his hips were cocked slightly to the side, drawing his eyes further down. He blinked owlishly until he realized he was basically staring at his crotch and his head snapped back up again. 

Immediately, everything jerked to the side and he stumbled backwards just to be grabbed by the wrist again. Freddie had him. He always did. 

“Fucking hell, Rog, you're pissed.” 

“I don't have a jacket.” Roger blurted out, finally catching on to what Freddie wanted. 

The singer stared at him for a moment before bursting out into another laugh. Roger didn't know what was so funny but joined in anyways. It was fun! Freddie was having fun. That's good. 

“You're going to catch your death.” 

Freddie was shrugging of his jacket and wrapped it around Roger's shoulders. It smelled nice and was warm. 

“You can't catch death, Fred. That's not how it works.”

“Wow, you really are a goner tonight. If those girls would have taken you home, you'd let them do anything, wouldn't you?”

He linked their arms together and slowly they made their way down the street. Roger was leaning more against Freddie than he was keeping himself up, barely lifting his feet. It was quite loud but Freddie was chuckling about it so it was fine. 

“I liked those girls. They bought me drinks.” 

“Of course they did.” Freddie sighed. 

It was quiet for a while. Roger wasn't sure for how long, he knew that about half of his cigarette was burned down before he remembered he had it. 

“D'you think-” Roger started but got distracted by a big moth, voice trailing off into nothingness. 

“Do I think what? I'd like to think I think.”

Roger turned towards Freddie, trying to get his brain to keep up with what he was saying but failing spectacularly and he ended up just staring at him, blinking quickly. Freddie patted his cheek. 

“Nevermind, dear. Let's get you home and into bed, you look like you need it.” 

A bed did sound nice, comfy even. Would be better if he could share it with somebody- more warmth- but this was fine, too. Maybe next time he could stay longer and chat up a pretty girl. They were always nice and warm. 

Would Freddie be nice and warm, too? Probably. Freddie was always nice and warm. Except he didn't have his jacket because Roger had it. He had to be cold. 

“Are you cold?” He slurred, already moving to get the jacket off but forgetting their arms were still linked together. His cigarette fell to the ground. 

“No, no, Roger, bloody hell, keep the jacket for yourself! I'll be fine. We're almost home anyway.”

Dutifully, Roger pulled the jacket back up while Freddie shook his head at him. 

They made it home shortly afterwards. The stairs proved to be tricky and he had to rely on Freddie for much more than he expected to but he didn’t seem to mind much, his arm steady and strong around his waist. 

Did he do that with the guys he took home, too? 

Their flat was cold and no matter how much Freddie fiddled with the heater, nothing happened. He sighed loudly, giving up on it and dragged Roger into his room instead. 

“Seems like it’s gonna be cold tonight, dear. Try to stay beneath the covers.” 

Roger hummed, already stumbling towards the bed. He let him fall onto it face first, groaning happily. The blanket was cold. Everything was cold, actually, and he frowned. Their flat was cold a lot, he knew. Sometimes, they had to choose between lights and heat. Seemed like heat didn’t make the cut this time. 

“It’s cold.” He complained. 

“I know. I can bring you the extra blanket from the living room. You get changed. You can’t sleep in your jeans.” 

Silly Freddie. Of course he could. Still, he turned onto his back with a groan, struggling to open the button of his jeans. Freddie disappeared for a moment but he returned before he even managed to get his pants off. 

“You’re helpless.” Freddie sighed, looking faintly amused. 

He had a blanket with him, the big fluffy one that Roger knew was warm and comfortable because it was Freddie’s favorite for exactly that reason. He put it next to Roger on the bed, then reached for his buttons, easily opening them. 

Roger watched how he pulled them down, lifting his hips when Freddie tapped his side. He looked like he had done this before. Something vile and burning rose his chest and unlike the burn of alcohol or cigarettes, he didn’t like it at all. 

“Sleep here.” 

Freddie looked up at him, too busy getting him out of his button down to listen to his drunken ramblings. 

“Sleep here. It’s cold and then we have more blankets.” 

“Alright, darling. Let me get my pajamas. You get dressed.” 

He left again and Roger did grab his sleeping clothes he had left lying around there carelessly this morning and gracelessly wiggled into the pants. He was halfway into the shirt, struggling to find the correct arm hole, when Freddie came back, with more blankets and pillows. 

Freddie threw them onto the bed, covering Roger with them who only hummed happily. He pushed him further back onto the bed, closer to the wall and Roger rolled over willingly, tangling himself further up into the blankets. It was a combined effort to free him, even though Freddie did do most of the work. They crawled beneath the blankets, huddling closely together, tugging all three of their blankets around them tightly to not let the cold air in. Roger ended up pressed along Freddie’s back, his long hair tickling his face. 

“You’re not going to throw up, are you?” 

Roger shook his head and Freddie awkwardly reached behind him to pat his shoulder. He sighed, feeling tired all of a sudden and let his forehead rest against Freddie’s back. 

Maybe he should have gone home with the girls. He could have been sleeping with one of them right now instead of snuggling up to the protagonist of his weird sex dreams. It was nice, he had to admit. Freddie was like a furnace despite the fact that he grew cold the fastest out of all of them. 

“Fred?” He mumbled, voice muffled. 

“Yes, darling? Do you need anything?” 

Roger swallowed heavily and squeezed his eyes shut. It was Freddie. Freddie could never hate him, no matter what he told him. Still, he took a deep breath before he managed to say anything. 

“How- How does- Is kissing a guy different from kissing a girl?” 

He felt Freddie stiffen slightly and immediately felt bad about bringing it up. While Freddie never made a secret about his attraction but he had also never really talked about it. It was just something he had learned about him after he spent a while with Freddie. Neither of them had brought it up before, though. 

“Why are you asking?” 

“Nothing, just curious.” 

The room was quiet except for their breathing and Roger got ready to backtrack when Freddie sighed and turned around to face him. The room was dark but not dark enough he couldn’t see him. He didn’t look worried which was a relief. 

“It’s a bit different. Not much though.” Freddie explained. “In the end, it’s still just kissing.” 

Roger hummed, trying to not sound too interested. He felt awful for making him talk about it when he was so obviously uncomfortable and not used to this. 

“Why ask now?” 

For a moment, he entertained the idea of lying but this was Freddie. He never had the guts to lie to him. 

I’ve been thinking- and keep having thoughts and dreams and- And I’m curious.” 

“Thoughts and dreams?” 

Roger nooded mutely, a lump forming in his throat. Freddie smiled softly and brushed a strand of hair out of his face, gently patting his cheek. 

“That’s okay. You can figure out things on your own pace. I’m here for you if you need someone to talk to.” 

He swallowed and nodded, catching Freddie’s hand with his own and tangled their fingers together, gently pulling their joined hands between them. 

“Thank you.” 

There was still time to tell him about the other things, Roger decided. He could just enjoy this now, other things could wait. 


End file.
